ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Once Bitten, Twice Shy
"I'm the samurai!" - Nya '''Once Bitten, Twice Shy '''is the 8th episode in the second season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot The Ninja find an old Fangpyre skeleton, and after observing it, Kai, Cole, and Zane head off but Jay stays behind with Nya. He asks her out on a date but encounters difficulty. When Jay stabs himself by accident on the Fangpyre skeleton's fang, the venom gets on his hand and begins to turn him into a snake. Meanwhile, Sensei Wu tries to talk with Lord Garmadon about Lloyd and how he got captured, but he didn't listen and they had a fight. Garmadon had a double-bladed spear, a scythe, a sword, a staff with a shuriken attached and a regular staff, while Wu used his katana. Sensei slid under him to dodge Garmadon's attack. Sensei attacks but Garmadon counters with all his weapons and forced Sensei off the ledge they are on. Sensei falls in the mud, and Garmadon calls his "Mud Monsters". Sensei uses his Spinjitzu on them to knock them out, but Garmadon sends more.Garmadon uses the Mud Monsters' special move, Converge. They all come together and overwhelm Wu.Sensei comes out of the mud taking and says Lloyd is in danger. Wu is pushed back in but Garmadon grabs him out. Garmadon asks what Lloyd has done and Sensei explains. They agree to go back to Ninjago to help Lloyd, and temporarily form an alliance.Wu tells him that he's out of traveler's tea, so Garmadon alerts Wu that the only way to get back to Ninjago is to climb the Mountain of Madness. Pythor and the serpentine head off to Mega Monster Amusement Park to dig up the 1st silver fang blade. The ninja find out that the serpentine are at the amusement park, so Jay arranges the date there so he can fight and have the date. During Jay and Nya's date, Jay finds out he is turning into a Fangpyre due to the bite. Meanwhile, the ninja go to the ghost ride, where they find the serpentine who have already dug up the 1st Fang blade. Zane accidentally froze the 3 of them when we was in NRG mode and the serpentine escaped. When Jay comes out of the bathroom, he can't find Nya (who has turned into Samurai X). The customers of the restaurant think Jay looks frighting due to him turning into a Fangpyre so they attack him. Jay goes to the bathroom and comes out with a scarf on his face so he can escape. The serpentine already revealed Samurai X as Nya (but the ninja are unaware) and chained her to a roller-coaster which had heavily damaged tracks. Jay gets on it to help her. On the coaster, Jay reveals he's turning into a Fangpyre and Nya reveals she is Samurai X. When Nya kisses Jay, he turns back into a human. He unlocks his true potential and saves them. After the day, the ninja and Nya gather and wonder where Sensei Wu is and what he's doing. Meanwhile Lord Garmadon and Sensei Wu have reached the Mountain of Madness and prepare for there journey. Cast *Kai-Vincent Tong *Jay-Michael Adamthwaite *Passing Parkgoer-Michael Adamthwaite *Young Boy-Michael Adamthwaite *Cole-Kirby Morrow *Waitress-Kirby Morrow *Zane-Brent Miller *Nya-Kelly Metzger *Mother-Kelly Metzger *Sensei Wu-Paul Dobson *Father-Paul Dobson *Lord Garmadon-Mark Oliver *Pythor-Michael Dobson *Skales-Ian James Corlett Trivia *The name of the episode is given because once Jay starts turning into a Fangpyre snake, he becomes shy because he doesn't want Nya to see him in his hideous state. *This marks the beginning of Jay and Nya's relationship. *The identity of Samurai X is revealed to all of the Ninja's as Nya. Gallery LordGarmadonEpic.jpg SerpentineStare.jpg 185px-Pythor_and_raandom_faimly_pic.png 185px-Ahhh_i_somehow_got_on_this_ride.png chrome 2012-04-24 17-22-04-76.jpg|Jay reaching his true potential to save Nya (NRG) chrome 2012-04-24 17-20-06-53.jpg|Nya kissing Jay, which turns him back to normal. WebKit2WebProcess 2012-04-22 21-19-25-75.jpg|Jay and Nya going out on their date 200px-Lord_Garmadon_4-Arms.png Category:Episodes Category:Rise of the Snakes episodes Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Television Category:2012